Journey
by Aurelian Empress
Summary: After the battle with Wolfram and Hart, Spike and Angel are the sole survivors. They head towards Mexico and had been staying there for the last six months. Their everyday life consists of arguing, fighting and then a mind blowing sex, until one night whe


Title: A long journey.

Rating: PG-13 (for the first time… I'm writing in this rating)

Pairings: Angel/Spike, Spike/My Character

Author: A. Aurelius

E-mail: None of the Characters are mine, they're owned by Joss and WB. But Ryan is mine g

Spoilers: None subsequent to not fade away.

Notes: Character death…

Summary: After the battle with Wolfram and Hart, Spike and Angel are the sole survivors. They head towards Mexico and had been staying there for the last six months. Their everyday life consists of arguing, fighting and then a mind blowing sex, until one night when an unexpected guest appeared.

Screams could be heard down the hall from where Angel and Spike had lived for the past six months.

"I don't bloody hell believe it, Angelus! There's nothing we can do about it because it's already done and they're already dead!"

Spike has long before forgotten what their argument was about; all he was doing was defending Angel from his self. Angel seems to be so keen on blaming himself for the deaths of their friends and every day, it seems to get worst. Spike stood in front of Angel, he wanted to fucking punch Angel square in the face if only that would get him to stop feeling guilty of other people's decisions.

"Angel, I can't take this anymore." And before Spike could add more to his words, a soft knock was heard and the familiar scent of the slayer assaulted Spike's nose, then he looked down at Angel, with anger written all over his face, "You called the goddamned slayer? What, am I not enough for you?"

Knowing Angel's answer would be like waiting for a baby to speak its first eloquent sentence; he stomped towards the door and opened it. "Slayer" Spike nodded.

And as Angel head Buffy enter the room, he shot out from where he was seated and went to hug Buffy. He was too busy burying his head on Buffy's neck he neglected to see the tears forming on Spike's eyes as Spike said bitterly, "Angel, I'm leaving. Since now that you have company, don't expect me to return." He stressed on the word company.

Three nights later, Spike sat on the bar nursing his third bottle of liquor for the night when a broad figure walked over to him and gave him a warm sweet smile.

"Hello, may I?" The broad figure motioned the empty seat beside Spike.

Spike didn't even bother to look at the figure, he just stood up and grabbed the figure's forearm and lead him towards the alley. Once the broad figure was pinned to the wall, Spike sunk to his knees and unbuckled the mystery man's belt. But before Spike could do anything, big meaty hands pulled him up by his shoulders then he heard the man speak.

"I'm not looking for a quickie, I don't want this. I've been looking at you for three nights and I know I'm correct if I say that you're alone." The man then reached for his unbuckled belt and buckled it back. Before sliding an arm around Spike's waist and pulling him close to his body, "I'm Ryan, by the way."

Spike was not thinking, when he pulled the man's head towards his and kissed him hard. Actually he stopped thinking the day he saw Angel bury his head on the slayer's neck and hugged the slayer so tight that it seems like they're one. After pulling out of the kiss, he looked at the man. The man was well built, big broad shoulders, but not as big as Angel's, big muscular body the same as Angel and his hair and eyes are of dark chocolate, just like Angel.

"The name's William." Spike said as he pulled Ryan towards his for another harsh kiss.

Ryan, seeming to know what Spike wants, pulled him close to his body and hugged him so tight. Then it was then when he heard soft sobbing coming from the smaller man in his arms.

Everything went to a blur. Ryan taking Spike to his home, holding him tight through out the night and then when morning came, Ryan stood up and shut the curtain then he sat on the chair beside the bed and looked at the still sleeping figure. He knew that this man is a vampire, he's known it since he first saw the man sitting on the bar alone drinking big amounts of alcohol that is harmful to a normal human.

Ryan was lost in the beauty in his bed he didn't really noticed it when Spike had opened his eyes.

"Like something you see love?" Spike asked, putting on his sexy smile.

"Yeah, you" Ryan said as he crawled over to the bed and took Spike into his arms.

Spike didn't push Ryan away; he was hungry for sensual touch and intimate cuddling. But one of the reasons why he didn't push Ryan away is because Ryan reminds him so much of Angel, the hulking body, the velvet shirts and the leather pants.

"Thanks." Spike mumbled as he was encased in the strong arms of Ryan.

"You're welcome, Will." As Spike heard his name, tears welled up his eyes and he started sobbing again.

Ryan rocked him and held him tighter as he shushed him, "Hush Will, it's alright, I'm here. I won't leave you. I'll take care of you." Ryan felt Spike shook his head and then moved away.

"Sorry Luv, I can't give you what you want. I don't think I can give my heart to anyone else except him."

Ryan pulled Spike close to him then tucked Spike's head under his chin then said in a hush voice, "It's not what I want. I just want to do something good for someone before I leave this world."

Whatever it is that Ryan meant, Spike didn't comment on it. He just let out a heavy sigh then closed his eyes.

Two days passed and Spike felt a little better. Then on that night, he asked Ryan to take him to the beach nearby for a fresh air and enjoy the night sea breeze. Ryan agreed and ate his dinner as Spike sipped his blood. Then after putting the dishes to the sink, he slipped on his jacket and took his keys and wallet then held out a hand to Spike.

"Shall we spend the night on the beach?" He asked then as Spike took his hand, they headed towards the beach.

Upon reaching the beach, Spike ran towards the water and just stood there, his feet soaking and water running up his pant leg. He was supposed to stand there longer but he was pulled back and ended up sitting in between Ryan's legs as they sit five feet away from the water and enjoying the breeze they're feeling. Little did they know that in the darker part of the beach, there sat Angel, eyes glowing amber as he sees Spike in the arms of a mortal.

The night seems to end fast so as the day that Ryan and Spike were spending. And then one morning, he woke up to find Ryan sitting on the foot of the bed with his bags packed and looking at him lovingly. He quickly shot out of bed and into Ryan's arms, tears streaming down his cheeks as he held on tightly to Ryan.

As Spike pulled back, Ryan saw tears still streaming down Spike's face. He raised his thumb to Spike's face and wiped the tears away and smiling lovingly as he said, "Silly boy, you don't have to cry because of me."

"How can I not bloody cry? You've been there for me all this time and now you're leaving." Spike sniffled. "You mean a lot to me."

"I know, and you also mean a lot to me, Will. It's just… we can't stop the inevitable. I have to go back to New York. I have to say good bye to them and let them know that I've already accepted my death."

This time, fresh new tears streamed down Spike's face again, and then he lay on his back and pulled Ryan along. "Make love to me before you go." He silently pleaded.

That morning, Ryan fucked Spike slowly and sensually, giving Spike bolts of pleasure and thankfulness with every thrust in Spike's tight hole. Then the inevitable time of Ryan's departure came. Spike walked with Ryan to the airport and stayed there until the plane that Ryan was on left.

After Ryan's departure, Spike went to the beach where he and Ryan spent the whole night in each other's arms and stayed there until he felt his skin prickle telling him that the sun is about to rise.

Standing where he and Ryan once sat together, he looked into the distant sky and wrapped an arm around him self. And soon he found himself crying silently. As his crying grew harder, he didn't notice a dark looming on his back. He was startled when he heard Angel's angry voice boom behind him.

"You smell of his essence Spike! You let him fuck you. You let him touch you and kiss you!" Angel's accusing words shot to Spike like a punch in the gut.

Spike turned to Angel, not even bothering to wipe the tears he shed for Ryan, as he laughed bitterly, "Yeah Angel, so what if I bloody smell of him? It's not like you bloody care, Angel! Did you even fuckin' look for me when I left you and fucking Slutty! Did you even think about me when you were doing the romance shit for the last month with slutty! No, Angel. You did not. I bet I didn't even cross your bloody mind all the time that I was gone."

"Angel, I loved you, and I still do. But I know I'm no bloody match to the one you first loved when you had a fucking soul. But then I hope. I really hoped that one day, Angel, one day, you'll realize it and love me back." Spike's voice was now soft and defeated. Then he looked up and met Angel's gaze, "But knowing my luck with love, I know that there's nothing there" Spike pointed to Angel's unbeating heart, "that's me. I have no place there."

When Spike started to walk away, Angel grabbed him arm and spun him around and pulled him tight, "Spike, I'm sorry. I… I'm sorry… I love you. Please don't leave me."

Spike struggled to get away but Angel tightened his hold, when Angel felt Spike stopped struggling, he loosened his hold on the smaller vampire then knelt in front of him. Seeing no further reaction from Spike, he wrapped his arms around the blonde vampire's waist and buried his face in Spike's belly and cried.

"Spike…" Angel didn't know what he wanted he just wanted Spike to be his again. He knows it's selfish, but when Spike left him with Buffy that night, tears flooded Angel's eyes.

"Angel, let me go. Buffy's waiting for you back at your apartment." Spike moved to push Angel off of him, tears streaming down his face as he imagined Angel coming home to Buffy and Angel hugging Buffy close as they sleep.

Angel said something but Spike didn't hear it clearly, "Angel, get up, Buffy's waiting."

This time, Angel pulled his face away from Spike's belly, his face wet with tears as he spoke again between sobs, "On that night, when you left, she told me that she's glad that you left. Then she kissed me and then it was when I realized that the one I love all along is you."

Spike didn't know whether to be happy or to smack Angel in the head, but before he could do anything, the poofy git buried his face back in his belly. "Angel, get off me. This is embarrassing."

Angel tightened his hold on Spike and as he felt hands on his head massaging his scalp, his heart skipped a beat, if it was still beating, it was then he learned that Spike had already forgiven him.

"Poofy Git, get up, the sun's about to rise." When Angel looked up at Spike, he saw a slight smile playing on Spike's lips.

Slowly Angel stood up and once he and Spike are eye level, he leaned in to kiss Spike but was disappointed when Spike back away.

"I'm… I'm not yet ready, Angel. I can't just dive into another relationship when the one I had before sunk and got me trapped that I almost died again." Spike started to walk back with Angel tailing him.

Spike was about to turn to the place he considered home for the last four weeks when he felt Angel grab him arms. When he turned to look at Angel, before he could speak, Angel beat him to it.

"Please don't leave me Spike. Come back home." Angel pleaded. When Angel felt that Spike was going to refuse him, he dropped to him knees and acted like a little kid crying out and wrapping his arms around Spike's waist and pulling him close.

Spike flung his arms skyward and said, "Bloody hell. Angelus you are acting like a bleedin' child!" Spike tried to push Angel away but his sire clung on to him for dear life. "Angel let go. Stop wailing like a child." When he noticed that the big hulking poof won't stop, he let out a sigh and then buried his hands in Angel's brown locks and started massaging the scalp just like what he did a few minutes before then he softly said, "Angel, I have to get my stuff."

When Angel stood up, he wiped his face with the sleeves of his duster and quickly wrapped an arm around Spike. At this moment he was willing to do everything to get Spike back.

They walked upstairs and then stopped on the third door to the left. Spike opened the door and went in while Angel stood outside to wait for him. A few moments later, Spike came out of the room with an arm full of boxes. Angel didn't let another second pass as he quickly relieves Spike of his burden.

Then as they headed back to Angel's apartment, Angel placed the boxes on the nearby table and ushered Spike to the kitchen. He heated two pints of blood and then took out Spike's favorite mug.

As Spike hopped on the counter, as he waited for Angel to finish heating the blood, then he saw Angel take out his favorite mug and pour the blood into it.

Their relationship gradually improved and Angel never questioned Spike why he had let the mortal fuck him. And even before the two vampires noticed it, they were on their way back to LA.

The two of them sat quietly as Angel drove towards the glimmering lights of Los Angeles. They had planned to go back to LA and start a new life there since they'd already defeated the senior partners.

As they reached LA, Angel drove towards the direction of his old hotel, the Hyperion. Spike and Angel were shocked to see that the hotel was not any way destroyed. As they walked in, Angel opened the lights as Spike headed up to check on the rooms.

When Spike was about to come back down, he was stunned to see Angel kneeling at the foot of the stairs and looking at him with such love. Then he noticed Angel holding a bouquet of roses and on his other hand he seems to be holding a small box.

"Spike, William the Bloody, I, Angelus is asking for your acceptance of my love and loyalty and promise to be with you and only you for the rest of eternity"

Tears welled up on Spike's eyes, as he slowly descends the stairs. Just as he was about to reach the final step, he stopped, then looked into Angel's eyes before he said solemnly, "Angelus Aurelius, Scourge of Europe, I, William the Bloody, accepts your love, loyalty and promise to be only with and only me for the rest of eternity."

Angel quickly stood up and wrapped his arms to Spike and swung Spike all over the place.

"Luv, I think I might puke if you don't stop swirling me around."

As Angel put Spike down, Angel attacked Spike's lips. The rest were a blur and now, as Angel leans back on the headboard of his bed, Spike is curled on his side.

"Luv?"

"Yes Spike?"

"Does what you said downstairs means you're choosing me as your mate?"

"Nope…You are my mate, Spike. Demon and Soul, their obsession is you. And now, the man has gone mad because of you."

Spike let out chuckle then moved up and gave Angel a kiss. "I love you Liam O'Connor."

Angel looked Spike in the eye then said softly, "I love you too William O'Connor." Before he leaned down to take his mate's pouty lips.

End

Garter belt… The garter thingy that's being slipped on the bride's legs..


End file.
